


Tied Hands

by Hadithi_After_Hours



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Porn Without Plot, Riding, bottom connie, rope play, top steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi_After_Hours/pseuds/Hadithi_After_Hours
Summary: Steven wants to try calling the shots, and Connie agrees.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Tied Hands

It had been a lazy day in the house. Steven and Connie had no college classes for the day, homework had been done, and they lounged on the couch together talking about nothing. Occasionally, as one was want to do with their lover on a lazy day, they’d kiss and touch, working each other up while they internally debated whether they were up for a night of sex. Steven rubbed the feet resting in his lap while Connie browsed her phone, his mind slowly turning over a few new fantasies, then decided to bite the bullet.

“Hey,” Steven said, biting his lip. “Do you think I could be in charge tonight?”

Connie set her phone down on the table, giving him her full attention. “Sex stuff?”

He nodded nervously. Connie usually guided these kinds of things. She was more precocious with sex than he was, and she didn’t have any worries about his durability. She couldn’t tie a rope wrong and pull his muscles. He could bite clean through any gag. If pain ever started to bother him, it was easy to put up his bubble or a shield and kiss his pain away in an instant. But he had watched her carefully, and he had always been a careful person, and he wanted to pull it off himself. He said, “I have some ideas I want to try. I mean, if you don’t like it, we don’t have to, but I thought it could be fun.”

Her toe poked at the gem on his belly, sending a happy little shiver of love down his spine. “Tell me more.”

“Mostly just you doing what I say.” Steven grabbed her leg, admiring the firm muscles in her calf as he tugged her close. He smiled at her little squeal as he tugged her upright, sitting on his thighs and looking lovingly into his face. “And maybe tying your hands behind your back? Just a little bit of rope stuff, since we’ve never tried it with you before.”

She giggled, nuzzling his nose with her own. “I’ll have to be brave for my angry, dominant teddy bear.”

“No way! You know I’m too much of a softie to be mean.” She laughed at that, her hands already getting frisky. Fingers flicked under her shirt, sliding up his sides and probing at the powerful muscles in his back she loved so much. “Just, you know,  _ bossy _ Steven.”

“I know bossy Steven  _ exists _ ,” Connie said skeptically, raising an eyebrow. “Combat Steven is  _ very  _ boss. But can you really be bossy when we’re being all loving and sexy?”

“Only one way to find out.” He raised an eyebrow in return. “You whore.”

They burst into giggles, both of them mentally noting that  _ whore _ was a word that definitely wouldn’t work for any kind of dirty talk. Then he growled playfully, trying to bring it back to sexy as he rolled her onto her back. He was so much bigger than her, though he wasn’t really much taller. That didn’t matter at all - she was all slender and small, and he was thick and sturdy. He was twice as broad as she was, more than twice as heavy. When he snuggled against her neck, her whole body vanished under his.

His kisses skimmed across the delicate skin there, turning giggles into breathy sighs. Connie rolled her head to the side so he could have free reign. Years of practice with his teeth let him pull happy gasps from her as he marked up her neck, and a sparkling tongue along her throat eased away the pain before anything got too severe. He pulled on her gray t-shirt, exposing her collarbone, and sunk his teeth there. She groaned and wiggled under him, pinned by his weight, as he left a mark he didn’t have to heal if he didn’t want to. He moved back up to her ear, voice already a bit husky from the thought of the little bruise lingering on her skin, “Can we move this to the bed?”

“You’re in charge,” she teased.

Steven scooped her up bridal style as rushed up the stairs while her arms curled eagerly around his neck. She planted kisses along his jaw, murmuring praise, “Handsome boy. Sweet boy. Sexy boy. I  _ love _ you, Steven.”

They toppled into bed as he whispered his own I love yous, and Connie’s hands swept to the collar of his shirt and tugged hard. He raised his arms to let it slide off, laughing at the way it got caught and doing his best to wiggle out of it. When he was finally free of his cloth prison, he grinned and watched her eyes roam hungrily across his broad chest. Her hands reached up to slide across it, taking in the soft, fuzzy curls, the muscles and the softness all wrapped up in one. “Beautiful,” she whispered.

Steven gave her top a tug, already shivering with anticipation. “You don’t like this shirt, right?”

“Huh?” She glanced down at the worn-out fabric. “No, I’ve had it forever. It’s probably trash.”

He barely let her finish his seconds before his hands fisted in her shirt and tugged. It came apart like notebook paper, but with a much louder rip that nearly drowned out her shocked gasp. He let the fabric fall to the side, like a half unwrapped present, and eyed the plain blue bra beneath. It was also old, but he remembered from long complaints that well-fitting bras were precious. He hooked a finger under the center and tugged up, shoving it above her breasts. Connie arched up to reach for the clasp at her back. “I can just take it off, silly.”

He tugged her hand away, shaking his head. “Don’t. I really like it this way, like we’re so desperate we can’t undress you right. I like seeing you all disheveled and coming apart.” Her eyes widened just a little, and he could see the blush under her brown skin. His eyes drifted lower, pausing at the mark on her collarbone that filled him with pride.  _ He  _ was in charge tonight.

Steven slid down to her chest, his hand slipping over breasts that hung just a little heavy on her slender frame. She moaned as he squeezed, moaned more as he ran his thumb over the nipple. Those were always sensitive to tease, and he’d spent plenty of time snuggled to her chest and sucking while she dripped praises and purrs into his ear. His tongue swirled around the peak of her other breast, feeling it slowly swell and stiffen under his attention, while he did the same against the confining fabric of his jeans. Connie’s hand slipped down, putting just a little too much pressure there and making him hiss as he saw stars.

He pulled back, hopping to his feet as his hands quickly tugged his pants off. Those and his boxers were kicked to the corner as his thick cock sprung free. He ran his hand over his it a few times, savoring the lack of pressure and friction from the uncomfortable jeans, before looking back to the bed. When he turned around, he found Connie stripped naked, grinning at she struck a pose and tousled her hair for his perusal. “Are you gonna do it yourself or do I get to help?”

He grinned. “Didn’t I say I liked the bra and shirt on?”

“Not in so many words.” She leaned back a little, arching her back so skin stretched taut. He could see the faint outline over her ribs, his abs, the bones of her hips coming into sharp relief under the dip of her waist. She spread her legs slowly, showing off swollen red and shining lips. As her hand slipped down to stroke herself, she smirked as his gem lit up with excitement. “Are you  _ sure _ you don’t like me better this way?”

Steven leapt onto the bed, gently knocking her under him. She fell back willingly, ensuring he didn’t have to use even the slightest bit of force. As he moved to straddle her waist, soft pink light caught between them, lighting up their faces. Tension was higher, the flirtiness fading to more serious looks. His hands rested on either side of her chest, just beneath her arms which had fallen to the side. His voice rumbled deep and low - not angry, just intense. Just firm. “I’m in charge.”

Her breath hitched and she nodded, eyes going wide. “Okay. Sorry about the clothes.”

His heart stuttered with happiness in his chest, and he nearly broke character just to get her reassurance. He  _ was _ pulling off being in charge. He could do this. He caught her lips with his, shoving his tongue inside her mouth as his hand cradled the back of her neck. Her head tilted back with a perfect groan, setting her squirming beneath her again. He stopped his overeagerness. Steven pulled back and smiled. “It’s okay. New way to make you fall apart.”

He kissed her nose, then crawled off the bed to dig into the dresser where they kept their sex toys. He shuffled past vibrators and bondage supplies and grabbed the first thing she had ever used on him - silky black rope. It was heavier in his hands than around his wrists or ankles, or tied in pretty shapes around his torso. Steven turned back to the bed, pushing down his nerves and doing his best to keep cool and confident. “Sit up for me, Strawberry. I’m going to tie your hands.”

She did, facing him, but he bounced onto the bed behind her. He had a few fantasies about tying her arms over her head, but he had something specific for their first time. He gently tugged her wrists behind Connie’s back, and softly looped the rope around them. He had watched and felt her tie the ropes a dozen times, and practiced a few times on his own, and was happy to find his knot hold up. His lips whispered across the back of her neck, kissing up to her hairline, to behind her ear. “Too tight?”

“No. Um.” She wiggled a little and looked back with a surprised look. “It’s actually kinda nice? I didn’t expect that. What are you going to do with me?”

His hand slid over her belly, down to the heat rolling out between her legs, drawing her breath out in a shuddering gasp as she fell back against him. Connie whined as the heel of his palm ground against her clit, bucking against the pressure. He scraped his teeth across the shell of her ear, grabbed her breast with his other hand, and admired the pretty moan at that three things at once pushed out of her. He pulled her tight against him.  _ His _ Connie. Happy to do what he said. 

He spoke before he got too caught up in fantasies and pushed too far. “I just want to watch you ride me.”

She nodded, and Steven slid to lay down on the bed. He waited for a second, watching her fidget a bit with her arms bound as she tried to maneuver over his hips, before helping her get there himself. It was amazing how just tying her hands made all the difference in the world. Connie usually rode him hard and fast, leaned forward with her hands on either side of his head as his eyes rolled back from the pounding slap of her hips against his. But with her hands tied, there was no way to lean forward, and the new angle was apparently a lot to take. Her face scrunched up with the intensity of it, already taking deep, steadying breaths as she sank down onto his cock. 

Little grunts and whimpers slipped out, and his hand trembled around his dick as he tried to hold it steady for her. Silky softness and heat and pressure swallowed his head, and he bit back a whine. But she was trying hard, so he checked in quickly - "Are you okay sitting up?"

"Uh huh. It's just deep." She looked determine and settled down faster on his hips, and he savored the way her walls twitched around his cock as she adjusted.

His hand rested on her thigh, letting her take her time without pushing. His patience was rewarded when he felt the powerful muscle flex. She raised herself up, a bit wobbly, and he kept an eye on her in case she lost her balance. The thought made him groan a little, dick twitching as he imagined her so desperate and helpless he had to guide her to ride him. She had to go slow to stop it from happening, picking up speed at a snail's pace instead of her typical rough and eager race.

With her hands behind her back, the skin around her breasts pulled tight, making them sit higher. Every bounce down put on a show, and he barely stopped himself from leaning forward and devouring them. He wanted to watch Connie work for him, every motion so different from her favorite way to do things that it reminded Steven it was all for him. Her breath started coming faster, in little pants, and her eyes fluttered closed as she rode. She was too slow to really drive him wild, but the slow build of pleasure made his toes curl as he watched, as she lifted her whole weight again and again.

And then Connie forgot her hands were tied, a little jerking tug and flex of her muscles, and he nearly whined from the heat that curled in his belly. Somehow, his voice came out husky and low instead, "Want something?"

"I want to touch you." It came out as a groan, and she practically fell down onto his cock with a thump that vibrated through him. She was looking at him, every part of him, her eyes flicking to every place she normally had access to. "I need to touch you. I want all your noises. It's so quiet with just me."

"It's a show," he murmured. His eyes met hers, all heat and yearning between them. "I'm not gonna interrupt."

She whimpered, clenching down around him as her arms flexed again. He savored every needy line of muscle he could see in her biceps and triceps. She was trying to hold back, be patient. He could see it as she grit her teeth, as she started to shine with sweat. Her panting came harder, her eyes going soft as her attention drifted from keeping it together to the ache between her legs. Not just panting, whining. A whimpered little "hah" came with every time she impaled herself, and his cock spasmed hard inside her the moment the first, "fuck" fell from her lips.

Connie swore on occasion, especially during sex. But it was usually an order, a grunting exclamation of pleasure. But the curse coming as a gentle mew of need, almost a plead, and he nearly rolled them over to pound her senseless. His. A mess. A disaster. All he had to do was tie her hands. He purred softly, "You're doing amazing, darling."

Her voice cracked, not bouncing but squeezing him hard, grinding against him as she struggled to get any friction on her clit from this angle. "Steven, please."

"Please what?" he said, his hand trembling with excitement as he moved it slowly up her thigh. "Do you need something?"

"Need you, please." She clenched her fists behind her back. He could see it on the flexing of her forearms.  _ Please _ . He loved the way it sounded from her, soft and whining. She needed him. Fuck, he loved it when she needed him, was desperate for him. All he could think was that he should have tried this forever ago as she kept pleading, "Fuck me. Or touch my clit. I want to cum."

He rubbed his thumb slowly just above her clit, barely held back a giggle at a much angrier cry of  _ fuck _ . He tried to think of something clever to say, some kind of tease, but he was losing it too. He licked his lips and asked, "Who's in charge?"

"You're in charge. So in charge.” She squirmed and wiggled, trying to get his hand just an inch lower to the place she needed it most. “Just fuck me. Please fuck me. Just grab my fucking hips."

"In a minute. You first." His finger dipped down to rub her clit, and the surprise of it made her fall forward. He moaned, bucking up into her as his free hand caught her, carefully slowing her descent on top of him. She cried out against his chest, too tired and too shaky to sit back up as he strummed at her clit. His hand was stuck between them, crushed under her weight, but he had more than enough strength to keep his steady pace despite that. The pressure of her own body only made is better. 

“Oh, Steven. Fuck. I love you. Love you so much.” Her voice peaked and broke again, crying out as he quickly pushed her over the edge. He couldn’t help but buck into her as her cunt clenched and pulsed around him, the involuntary spasms of her orgasm pure bliss around his cock. Steven waited for her to finish, dragging out every drop of pleasure until she yelped from overstimulation. He could lick that better, force her to go again. He’d save that for another day. For now he murmured, “Think you can hold yourself up if I help?”

Connie nodded, kissing his chest gently, and he pushed her back sitting. He let her adjust again, seeing her wince at the change in angle. But when he checked in, she promised she was fine, just needed a second before she gave him the go-ahead. His heavy hands found her hips, and with his strength it was just as easy to move her up as it was down. He held her tight and moved her, her whole body as easy to play with as a sex toy. His eyes rolled back and he groaned, tugging her hot cunt down his length over and over, increasing the rhythm until she was crying out again, moaning and rasping his name as they moved together. 

He stretched his legs as his balls tightened, the gem on his chest flickering as he got close to the edge. Connie rolled her hips for him, changing the pressure and angle on every downstroke. He heard her m urmur, “Cum for me, baby,” as she squeezed, felt her flex her own muscles as she tried to help him finish. The affection was everything, and he shook and grunted as he came. Pleasure bloomed out from the slick heat around his cock, filling his head with foggy bliss every time his cock pulsed and filled her up.

He went limp on the bed, going soft inside her as they enjoyed the closeness and quiet afterglow (with a little noise of him thanking Connie for getting an IUD so pregnancy and condoms were no longer a worry). She laid on his chest again, snuggling up in a sweaty mess as their overheated skin stuck together. His hands idly plucked at the knot on the rope before it came free, and her arms finally came up to embrace him tight with a sleepy giggle. “That was  _ amazing _ .”

“Oh yeah?” He brushed her sweaty hair with a smile. “Me too. I, uh, wanted to do that for a while.”

“I never really thought about it,” she confessed, tapping his nose. “Just seems natural that I’d be in charge, I guess? But it’s not like you don’t boss me around. And it was actually really nice to not call all the shots for once.”

Steven laughed with relief. “It wasn’t too much?”

“Oh no. Not at all.” Her palms rested flat against his chest as she pushed herself up, eyes still dark with a dizzying lust. “Next time, let’s use more rope.”


End file.
